rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Perseverance: Full Clearance
Perseverance: Full Clearance ''is an action-based interactive shooter created by a development team within the Crazy Chimp Collective known as Corporation XVI. Corporation XVI has since been rebranded to the Seventh Heaven, the old corporation's logo still shows up in older games. Summary The game is a highly-mechanical skill-based top-down shooter using psuedo-platforming elements to add diversity to the gunplay. The game is set in an alternate future version of Earth in the early 2100's, and centers around the Perseverance Union, a ragtag rebellion consisting mostly of outcasts from the Naxonite Order. The Perseverance Union is led by an enigmatic red cat with a blindfold who introduces himself as Sped Cookiedoe, the union is later lead by Sped's youngest son, Pep Cookiedoe who is the primary focus of the game. The game has two playable characters, the aforementioned Pep Cookiedoe and Nola Worthington, a victim of the Naxonite Order's regime who Sped saves during the events of Act One. The mother of Pep and lover of Sped, Svoli- is also playable for a limited time. The Game has Seven Acts: Act 0: The Fool, Act 1: The World, Act 2: The Lovers, Act 3: The Emperor, Act 4: The Tower, Act 5: The Empress and Act 6: The Devil. Story ''Before the Game Following the discovery of a Helgate lurking in the London Underground, the legions of Heldath begin encroaching in around London, abusing the chaos caused by his underlings, The Black Lich Naxon offers the people a solution, desperate and awed by the power of the assumed mortal- they revere Naxon as some kind of god. Eventually Naxon takes the fight to the Royalty, who make a plan to eventually reclaim their home, all five of the regal envoys vanish, leaving the throne ready for Naxon to claim. One of the Royalty bears a child she names "Sped Cookiedoe". Deciding she can't look after him herself in her current predicament, she asks a favor of her good friend Splode- a bomb merchant of repute- to take care of her only heir. He accepts, and the Omnipotent Quasiroyal disappears- presumably forever. Sped learns of the predicament his country is faced with, and wants to make change, Splode does nothing to discourage this ambition, and eventually Sped is captured by the dread police. After some abuse, he finds within him an incredible power, and is easily able to thwart his oppressors, and founds the Perseverance Union. For some time he and his slowly building crew is making some progress, until Esperia catches him. He is brought to her tower for purposes far darker than the Highlord Naxon knew, but she learns pretty quickly breaking him will be difficult. Meanwhile the London Underground has given way to the London river, and is flooded while the city around it crumbles. Saxxis Bufudyne, now immortal and the lead inventions expert for the Naxonite Union- claims the eastern half for his research, while Esperia swoops in to claim the western half which she and her Esperians turn into the Lower City. While she is making this claim Sped screams, and Svoli hears and comes to his rescue. She manages to return him to a makeshift shelter and miraculously heals him, though his eyes- which Esperia plucked out- are lost to him forever. They begin to fall in love, and eventually bear a child, they call him Sven Cookiedoe, a name chosen by Svoli. Svoli departs with her old surname to avoid being found by the Russian agents sent after her for becoming a fugitive, and going A.W.O.L. during the great war, where she served as a nurse for soldier trauma. Pep Cookiedoe is born two years later, and Svoli let's Sped name him, he irresponsibly calls him Pep. As Pep grows he begins to feel unsettled by things alike his father- and most schools he enlists in describe him as 'problematic'. Events of Act 0 Pep recalls the story to his friend Kara Marx of what only they and to a smaller degree-- Pep's father knows about. One day during school at Malarkey Junior High, him and Kara decide to get up to mischief- however recess ends and they go to their class. They end up being five minutes late, which the teacher scolds them for, mostly focusing on Pep, who has likely ruffled feathers before. While Pep's reasoning for being late is sound, the teacher is adamant that after five times he should know the way to class, and takes Pep into his own hands. Worried for the fate of her friend, Kara follows discreetly. Pep is taken to a surveillance chamber, and bound to a chair. The teacher attempts to silence Pep by way of shock therapy. However before the final jolt, Pep's form changes into a taller red cat with a dark cloak and breaks free from his bonds. The cloaked being has a much deeper voice and introduces himself as Xepp, he scolds the teacher for being scum, and then without a word, kills him. Xepp walks out of the room, and to Kara's surprise- is not only unharmed, but different. Inspired by the transformation, Kara becomes interested, and now knowing she's a witness to his murder, decides to follow him, against Xepp's words of warning. Xepp dials the evacuation code and is confronted by Dread Police and some obstacles that he shreds with no issue. He is then confronted by an attack dreadcopter of Highlord Naxon- which he defeats. Naxon swears vengeance before the droid veers off and explodes on the side of the building. Sensing his form fading, Xepp instructs Kara to see Pep safely home. Kara delivers Pep to Splode, who thanks her and takes the unconscious Pep in to rest on his couch. Pep wakes up before long, where he and his grandfather have a heart to heart about his powers, with Sped in earshot, though Pep doesn't know he is there. Sped eventually makes his presence known, and states that Pep won't be able to attend school anymore, and they plan to depart for the Heartwood Forest, a place of refuge from Naxon's tyrannical reach..Svoli and Sven return and are happy to go forward with the plan, and Splode gives them a lift in his car, which has tinted windows and should get them out of the city without attracting attention. Kara follows, and vows to "catch up to him, someday!". Nola then joins in on the conversation, being had at the heartwood atop some old trees. Nola is asked to recall her entry into the perseverance Union, and she obliges, only warning them that it starts with some tragedy. Events of Act 1 Two Dread pigs have infiltrated Nola's house, and state outloud that her parents have been killed, and that nola is the last of the Witch Hunters. Nola is unsurprisingly taken aback, and accidentally makes them aware of her presence. However the lights flicker off, and a shady figure robs the two Policemen of their guns, before turning the lights back on. Sped has saved the day, and gives Nola the chance to take revenge for her parents. After shooting both Dread pigs, Sped tells her to follow her, now with a home in shambles and no parents to care for her- she quickly pulls herself together and joins Sped on the journey somewhere else. During this time, Nola begins to adapt and evolve to her situation and tries her best to not let the past repeat. After defeating Saxxis, she attains her signature weapon: The Black Death. Then after out running Esperia, being played with by Esperia, defeating a Soulcatcher and outrunning several other dangers, Nola acquires the Orbs of Annihilation- she is then forced to face Esperia head on. While she seems successful, Esperia makes it clear she's just playing with them, and let's them both go after Nola shows she can be manipulated with her friends lives. They then escape the city proper, and given a moment's reprieve- Sped admits guilt for the suffering his Union has brought people, and wishes he could just leave it all behind. Nola and him have a heart to heart, before moving on, where Nola is confronted by a most unpleasant sight. The town of St. Alban's, where her Uncle, Wilbur- makes his home. Has been razed by the insurrection. Filled with grief that her entire family is gone, Sped tells her that in the face of tragedy, she must persevere, and vows that it is one world she will truly understand before his time is up. Nola gains a new resolve, and decides to become a nightmare to the Naxonites like they had been to her, stating she would show no remorse. Events of Act 2 The barn is still standing, but inside Wilbur appears to have been drained by a soulcatcher. Though Nola had already accepted his fate, she was still upset at the graphic evidence. Sped notices a journal on the bench, and reads it, he then tells Nola that they'll talk downstairs. They enter a bombshelter refurbished into a base for the Perseverance Union- Sped reveals that Wilbur was an aid to the Union, alike Nola's parents. Sped once more urrges Nola that he can't make any promises in regards to what the union achieves, and warns her one last time that this should be her absolute last resort. Nola confirms that it is, and shows Sped that she's ready to put her life on the line for the world she loves. Proud and perceptive of her newfound resolve, he allows her into the Perseverance Union, then Pep enters the scene, making a crude statement, the whole family is introduced, and Svoli states that she figured this is where he'd go first, and that she got Pep and Sven to keep quiet about Wilbur's project. After some dialogue, Svoli insists Pep and Sven show their father around, and takes the opportunity to try and talk Nola out of the suicidal choice she's making. Nola says that if she had any other options, she'd be taking them, Svoli shows sorrow that Nola's mother had passed. After collecting herself, she insists on Nola joining the Union for breakfast. Meanwhile, Naxon's Personal Dreadcopter makes its way to the Nuclear Testament where Saxxis was slain. He gathers the report from the Dread Pigs, and resurrects Saxxis, commanding him to search far and wide for the perseverance union- granting him a battalion of troops to assist in the endeavor. After Saxxis departs, Esperia scolds Naxon for his treatment of Saxxis, Naxon is adamant to continue at first, but is forced to concede to the Frostqueen's tact. He asks her to go to her tower near St. Albans and scry for the Cookiedoe menace, now intending to treat them like the serious threat they'd become. Back at the Den, the Union decides to sleep before Nola is initiated into the Union, as Nola, Sped, Pep, Sven nor Svoli got much or any sleep the night before. During her sleep, Nola is visited by Esperia- likely via Esperia's scrying orb. Esperia congratulates Nola on finding a new family to replace the one she lost, and when asked why she wants to kill the Union, she admits she has no intent of that, and states they are far too important to her alive. She also mentions that death is the most merciful thing anyone can expect from her. Nola wakes up in a cold sweat, and Sven consoles her, and admits he had not been able to sleep for the past two weeks due to the nightmares Esperia would give him. Lamenting that even in dreams they aren't safe from her. Nola then sleeps a while longer, before waking up, her new family is ready to go and initiate her. Pep is incredibly anxious, and runs off ahead, where he encounters Kara. Kara states that she'd like to join the union, but insists on proving herself worthy via a dual of wits. Pep agrees, and before he can say he's ready, Kara states boldly that "No one is ever ready, to face her." This impresses Pep and the two duke it out. Pep succeeds- and Kara laments that maybe she shouldn't join after all, pep shuts down that notion and eagerly invites her, the other union members do too. Kara nervously accepts, and they move on to the heartwood Forest to initiate her as well as Nola. Sped and Pep are getting excited, and Nola insists they go on ahead, Pep decides to make it a race, Kara asks if she can race too, and Pep's entirely all for it. Svoli can see Nola's ploy to get Svoli all to herself was intentional, and suggests that maybe she could have said such back at the den. Nola explains that she'd rather not talk about this while Sped's around- Svoli in an instant picks up that Nola refers to Sped's foretelling of his inevitable fate, surprising Nola that she caught on so quickly. Svoli explains that even while it's a horrible thought, she'd rather he be able to die as he chooses and deny Esperia what she wants, than be captured by her again. Nola- a bit distraught about this, changes the subject, and asks Svoli if he and her are married, Svoli states that legally, no- they're not, but that the marridge is a formality anyway, the love between them is enough. Nola can't help but be tickled by this. Nola also asks Svoli about her son, and she states that he has his fathers energy, and he's always been a challenge for her to handle, but admires the adversity more than not. Svoli admits she loves children for their naivety and sense of harmony which adults are desesnitized to by tragedy after another, and says that if Nola would like, she could call Svoli 'Mum'. Nola is happy to, and they proceed, through some wolves and paltry obstacles. Finally, Nola arrives at the base of a great tree, and Svoli says to go on up, and that she knows she'll love it. After ascending to the path-size branches, Nola is awed by the view, and Svoli remarks that the heartwood is one of the only places the Insurrection of Naxon hasn't touched. Nola goes to soak it in, and the scene from the beginning of the game plays out, completing the circle. The game is now played in the present for the majority. After Nola delivers her initiation speech, they return home and decide to lay low for a while- a year passes, with Esperia meanwhile getting bored of her search. She is contacted by legion Commander Warth'og, whom she clearly has no lov for. Then Naxon as well as Saxxis come to greet her in person. At first, Esperia laments that she's had no luck findin the red furballs, but naxon states it no longer matters, and Saxxis has found them. Esperia is shocked, and probably impressed. Saxxis explains that they probably underestimated him, while they know to steer clear of Esperia. Saxxis gets a call from one of his officers, and its confirmed that the Cookiedoes have been found, via a trail of red fur leading to a humble cottage in the heartwood. Naxon orders Saxxis to see to their eradication personally, and that he will not accept another failure. Saxxis seems frustrated with Naxon's scolding, but Esperia states that naxon is just grumpy from the headache the union has been causing them all, and states that Naxon would not ever truly remove Saxxis, as Naxon's too lazy to hunt the Cookiedoe's down himself. She also states that she knows he'll kill at least one of them. Saxxis' vigor is renewed, and he exits the tower to bring about the recusant's end. Nola, Pep and the family are in a humble cottage, after some conversation, Kara points out an unusual honking sound to Sped, who recognizes it immediately. His tone suddenly changes from whimsical to serious, and barks orders to Pep and Sven to ready the Splode machine in the basement, and for everyone else to follow him. They all quickly rush into action- Sven and pep go down to the basement, while Nola goes out the front door to hold off the encroaching dread swarm in melee combat, meanwhile, Sped is already outdoors taking turns with Sven to throw Splode barrels to assist Kara's stalwart defense. Svoli states that Nola has been like a daughter to her, and Nola likewise admits that Svoli has become close like her and her mother. Svoli and nola both renewed by their kinship, go outside to deal with the threat. Pep is rushing at insane speds to deliver barrel after barrel of splode barrels, which Sped and Sven are throwing into the armies beyond kara's slashing radius. Svoli stands in the scene a little lost on what to do until injuries are suffered, Nola reports to Svoli and their talk is interrupted by the summoning of two dread casters up on the ridge. Nola is asked to take them down, stating her weapon is the only one with the reach. Both the Orbs of Annihilation and the Black Death can be used. After that Sped commands Kara and Pep in to help him with something, while Svoli, Sven and Nola hold the line. Svoli is given Sped's Glaives, while Sven scoops up rounds of ammunition. Svoli and Nola make a good team, with Svoli sending out both healing gumballs and the recusants glaives, with Nola focusing down the enemies with her weaponry. Sven also supplies rounds of ammunition at a semi-constant rate. Together they kill fifty dread police (consisting of Dread Pigs and Dread Thanes) before Saxxis calls a regroup in preparation for a final assault. Sped returns, and reveals that his secret weapon will require his potent power to be used in a way which will entirely decimate the forces, and notes that if not done this way, they would be hunted down all across the country- putting even more people in danger. Sped's time for sacrifice had come, before he puts his Rat-father's weapon to use, he assigns Pep as the "Impetus", Nola as his companion, Sven as his advisor, but does not give a role to Svoli- possibly giving her the option to fleethe country, as he knew she wanted. He insists they make a run for it, as the explosion will be quite... flashy. Before stating that the Magician's time had come, and charging into Saxxis' regrouped army. Sped says to excuse the absence of his family, but Saxxis is the one he wants anyway... Saxxis goes to state that there's problems with that- knowing Sped's son is made of the same stuff as Sped is, but is cut off by S[ed, who notions that regardless of what was said, neither of them are going to make it out of their predicament alive. Saxxis warns Sped of the consequences of assaulting the police, but Sped is unfazed, stating that he too- will be ashes, so what does he care? Saxxis begins to look worried, and after a speech, Sped proclaims that the Era of Perserverance is Now! before activating the charge and enhancing it with his own powers- obliterating Saxxis' forces, and leaving an explosion in the likeness of the Perseverance Union's icon. Events of Act 3 Nola, Pep and even Sven are keen to uphold Sped's legacy, Svoli however- fantasizes the idea of leaving the whole business behind, but she'd hate to leave them on their own. However, Pep insists it is a good idea, and urges his mother to make herself safe, and that should he succeed, he'll find her. She states she'll wait for him in Amsterdam, and when asked how they would locate, she says to do so in the same way his father did. After she is no longer in view, Pep announces his bold new idea on how to take on the Naxonite Order. He states that removing the Queen from the field of play, leaves only a king. Kara and Sven are in support of this plan, and in a flash Esperia appears nearby, angry that Sped had escaped her. However, despite Pep's sass- she simply remarks the next one on the list is him, and encircles the group in a ring of Archonfire. She challenges Pep to face her at the top of her tower, and Pep eagerly accepts, ready to make his own mark in the world. After clearing some Dread Imps, Soulcatchers and acquiring a new weapon: The Zodiac- Pep, Nola, Sven and Kara reach Esperia's challenge. Pep asks Esperia if she really thinks she'll win against four of them- Esperia laughs, and states that she'd not want to damage the others just yet, and encases them in crystals. Letting pep decide their fate via his ability against her. Pep succeeds, and she releases his friends after appearing defeated. They celebrate, before realizing they're still flying through the air on a piece of tower roof, and jump. They land at St. Albans, right near the barn of Wilbur. Pep concocts a plan at last for the underground railway connected to the Den, and awaits the train to catch a lift by jumping on. To their surprise however, the trains stops from them, and a familiar voice calls them in. Svoli has come to their aid. Pep tells her that it wasn't the wisest move, she remarks that the entire country border has been sealed off- escape was now impossible. They prevail here, or they fall here. Nearing the city, they are halted by a roadblock set up by a yet-again revived Saxxis. Saxxis reveals that his loyalties to the highlord are waning, but that he has some new toys to try out, Pep offers to let that happen so long as Saxxis lets them through if Pep should emerge victorious. Saxxis agrees, and the frantic battle atop train roof and wires begin. pep ultimately succeeds, and for the first time Saxxis seems impressed- and upholds his end of the deal. They arrive at the Frostbitten Citadel, or the London City heart, atop some skyscrapers, before long Pep manages to find a new weapon: The Lich Reaper, which he uses to great effect against Dread Casters who are summoned in to protect the weapon. Crossing the skybridges and rooftops, and clearing out Dread Police of all kinds, Casters, Imps, Thanes and Pigs, the latter two of which Nola and Svoli dispatch most of with ease. However upon approaching the Sky Train to the London Tower, they are greeted by Legion Commander Warth'og, who had been eager to fight the recusant and slaughter him personally. "The Titan" was no overestimate, the Dread Sow towered over most highrises, and when the heroes showed courage, Warh'og cleaved an entire high-rise into flakes of debris. While Nola, Sven, kara and Svoli were clearly phased, Pep was not- and volunteered to bait Warth'og and tire him out while the others looked for weaknesses. Kara notions that it is an insane plan, and that she of course, loves it. After some skillful avoidance, Nola exlaims that his eyes must be a weakspot, as the temples above them are quivering. Pep takes the advice on board, and fires round after round into the titan's temples- eventually after both are shredded the hog screams, lamenting loudly his failure- before exploding into red mist. The group stands proud of their victory, but know Naxon is yet to come. They decide to find somewhere in the city to lay low for a little while. Nola approaches Pep, and reveals that she loves him, Pep can't find the words to respond, and Nola sweetly smiles at him as she walks up to the others- catching wind of Pep's struggle- kara consoles him, and states that if he doesn't tell her before long, he may never get the chance to return that love- a symptom she knows from experience he will never be able to forgive himself for. Pep vows to tell Nola before their time is up. They descend to the Downtrodden town's ground level- but are held at gunpoint by Mordecai, who reveals himself to be the Lieutenant of Saxxis. He reveals that Saxxis is having a hard time lately, to which pep states he can't really blame him. When Mordecai asks what the Recusant intends to do, Pep states that he's going to renovate The Sty- the police headquarters renovated since the Scotland Yard previously was decommissioned. Mordecai shrugs, and warns Pep that the Highlord is there currently. Pep is only more encouraged, and Mordecai lets them pass, stating that he's got no chance with a peashooter against five people with an arsenal of weapons, and states if he can get clear of all this alive, then he'll take what risks he must. They approach the sty, Svoli decides to keep watch at the entrance to avoid a flank, Kara joins her. While Nola, Sven, Kara and Pep blitz their way through The Sty. Eventually after finding a downsized version of Warth'og's Cleaver- they are face to face with Naxon- Pep takes Naxon on and defeats him, however Naxon is unimpressed- and reveals that they'd walked right into a trap. The Sty was set to blow, as naxon is having a spiel- Sven subtly notions for Nola to pickpocket him, Nola takes the Dark Sacrement from his waistcloth, and taunts naxon with it, before throwing it to Sven. Sven holds his cigarette lighter to it- calling the Archbishop's bluff, and sending the Black Lich hurdling back- eventually the Sacrement shatters, freeig the mindslaved population of the London populace. Naxon- enraged, activates the charges and teleports out. leaving, Pep, Sven and Nola to their doom. Sven decides to make his last victory count, and gives Pep and Nola the jacket from his back, so that they can glide down to safety, rather than dying or becoming incapacitated. Pep is very unsupportive of this idea, but Nola knows its their only hope of survival, and whisks Pep and herself away. Sven looks over the world, happy as Explosion engulf him. Knowing he had given the people the freedom they deserved, looking forward to joining father in the after. Pep and Nola lose the coat and ready themselves for landing, however- their fall is slowed, and they land gracefully- with the aid of a mysterious woman. Pep is amazed, and states she looks like royalty or something. The woman laughs, and states that there is no royalty... before pausing, and then continues with "Not anymore.". She then vanishes in a flash. Pep and Nola rush to a nearby parking garage where they find Svoli... who is- not taking the loss well. Finally Svoli gives in to her grief, her anger, and her desperation, she punches the wall, leaving an impressive dent in the concrete, yelling at Sped for this reckless cause. before crying. Pep is about to comfort her, but Svoli's grief has been overtaken by a new emotion- Perseverance. She says not to worry, and that she's ready to do whatever it takes to avenge her firstborn son and husband. Pep concocts an idea to win the people's allegiance via an ambitious new strategy. Nola is down, and Svoli is ready, from the ashes of loss they pick themselves up once more- to fight back against the tyrannical shephard. Outside, Pep discovers a disoriented peoples, having lost several years of their life to servitude of Naxon, some sad, some despaired, some ready to make a difference, Pep tells them to not give up, and to gather at the TV opposite Splodes in half an hour. Pep goes to see Splode, who has heard the news about the losses, and is deeply sorry. Pep sates he's got some ideas that contain explosions, and Splode is all ears. After hearing of Pep's plan to spread a message via the media station and then chrissen it to the ground, Splode gives Pep six industrial infernos. Pep states that he doesn't have money, but Splode insists, stating them being put to such use is its own reward. Pep wth his family then make their way to the media tower, Pep assassinates the Dread Sentry at the desk, and lowers the forcefield to the filming room. He then broadcasts a message of hope to the citizens of London, before the sty is blown to bits by his own hands. Events of Act 4 Back at Splode's, Pep's adoptive grandfather shows enthusiasm for Pep's fireworks display, Pep states that he's not done- the next step was to do something about the flow of Dread Police still coming through to the city. Splode happily aids with explosive firepower, but states he doesn't know how to go about finding it, but gives pep a good lead. Pep walks outside to see the citizens fighting back against the clumsy dread minions- his revolution had begun! Eventually, they start to head across the remains of the London Bridge after the collapse. Where they meet a blue monkey, who tells them of the Archonite Mines, and that if there is anywhere the heldathians are coming from, it's there. They arrive at the same stretch of highway they saw the mysterious woman at, and Svoli finds out about the encounter, they proceed, and are led to a lift that goes deep underground. Pep thanks the blue monkey, and the blue monkey wishes them luck, and as he watches the Union descend, states that maybe there is hope after all. Esperia however, has other ideas- and has fun revealing to the monkey how utterly horrible the ending to all of this will be. The Blue Monkey holds fast to the belief the union will prevail, and fails to give Esperia the look of dread she hoped for- she kills him, leaving only a pool of blood as evidence of the deed. Meanwhile, Pep and Nola insist Svoli avoid them being flanked- Svoli is highly unfond of this idea, due to how it played out last time, but is eventually convinced, making Pep swear to not die. Pep swears and enters with Nola the unsettling spatially disoriented archonite caverns. Eventually they reach a final ladder where they hear an unholy sound- they proceed with caution. What they find is truly worth the worry. A Helgate- standing directly in front of them- these were no creatures created by the dread of Naxon or the powers of Necromancy, they were demons from Heldath itself. Nola asks how Pep knew this, he then admits he doesn't really know- but another voice speaks, saying that IT does. Xepp approaches them both, and Pep discovers that Xepp is the manifestation of the devil gene inside him, and Xepp states that only he with Pep's permission- can close the Helgate- saving countless lives in the process. pep agrees to let Xepp be the host one more time. Xepp tells Nola to steer clear, and starts unmaking the portal- Soulcatchers and Demyzel spawn to defend it, but they're no match for the devil-gene's powers given form. After the gate is sealed, Kloe walks in, stating that Esperia and Svoli are going at it, before vanishing into the light. Xepp lets Pep take back over so as to not entirely wear him out. Before they leave, Pep asks Nola not to share what she saw with anyone, she agrees- knowing what a burden it must be. Meanwhile, Svoli starts talking to herself about her chances if something more dangerous showed up, would she run, or fight? Her query is cut short by a voice she knew all too well, telling her she would soon find out. Esperia walks up to Svoli- towering over her with heldathian might. Svoli stands her ground, and states that Esperia will not get past her. Esperia loses interest in changing her mind- and shoves her sharply-nailed fingers into her abdomen- killing her... Or so Esperia thought, as she goes to monologue about how Svoli would have made good leverage, another voice interrupts her, stating it would not be so easy. In a flash, Svoli regains herself, pulls her hood up and fire a Divine Spear into Esperia, pinning her against a nearby pillar. Esperia is caught offguard by the unforeseen might of the enraged mother- who is now calm, cold and calculated. Esperia morphs the arena into one of her liking, and tells Svoli that she cannot win- Svoli summons a small array of spears, stating she needn't lay a finger on Esperia, for she has these. Esperia notes that they are divine energy, and that she can easily corrupt them, Svoli pokerfaces and launches the spears- which Esperia predictably corrupts and puts in a formation behind her- telling Svoli again that she had no chance. Svoli however, just laughs, and summons a much larger number of divine spears, stating she has a liitle more than THAT. The next words to leave Svoli's mouth are "Kill. Her." and the spears obey, knocking clear the unholy spears while the final one pierces Esperia's chest through the heart, to this Esperia screams in pain. After some more badass oneliners, Svoli sees Pep and Nola come out, and throws a spear at the top of the cave entrance, sealing off the tunnels beyond. Svoli then summons four spears around Esperia- and impales her on many sides. But Esperia is not done, she teleports Svoli to her Chapel of Pandora, where Nola once fought her, accompanying her are her three handmaidens, Kloe, Kyon and Kira. After some disses- Svoli becomes playable, and takes little issue with defeating Esperia's blood council and then Esperia herself. Esperia humbled by Svoli's power, vows that now her fate is tied to the red ones. After Esperia teleports out- Pep and Nola understandably have a LOT of questions for the awoken Svoli. Svoli however, wishes to get back into fresh air first, and pep agrees that might be a good idea. As they arrive back on the bridge, Pep insists on knowing what all that was- however, Svoli has a bargain to strike. She states that pep best tell her of his powers, first- stating they should be honest with each other from here on out. pep agrees, stating he didn't know a whole lot, but connects past events like malarkey junior high to it. Svoli starts out being coy, but is pressured and tells Pep and Nola all she could, which wasn't much, and then just collapses, not in grief- in bliss. She rolls from side to side in a fit of euphoria, stating she finally had some release for all the tension built up by Esperia. Pep and Nola join her, and on the cold cement of a shattered highway they have a heart to heart, before a sharp silhouette looms over them, and asks if she's interrupting. Svoli states that no, it's okay. It's the mysterious woman from before, and she tells them that if they want answers, to seek her out at the former residence of the alleged Black Death. She then vanishes like before. Kara has arrived to the scene by now, and they all decide it may be a good idea to indulge the woman on her offer. Nola leads them to the residence, and there they see her. She is glad that can make it. Tiramisa reveals her plan to make a super-powered army inheriting both angel and devil genes, along with other royal-blooded superpowers, among the participants are Nola's grandparents, the royalty of cambridge- Vikki and David Worthington. Kara's Grandparents, Paulino and Janley Marx, and Svana Mystralese, Svoli's mother. Tiramisa sends them all off to their own parts of the world to raise children and then them to raise grandchildren, it is that generation and the one just before that will bring the fight to the Heldathians and Esperians. Lady Tiramisa volunteers to cover their escape, David admits he admires the grandeur- but that there's a good chance she'd never be able to bear her own son if she were to take on the entire encroaching insurrection force, Tiramisa concedes thats maybe its time they see what she is. In a flash, she reveals an earthshaking jade storm of lightning and fury. The other royalty, Svana aside, are shocked and awed. Tiramisa tells them to go, and to keep in mind the future of the country, the world- depends on them. All but Janley leave, who wishes to say final goodbyes to Svana and Tiramisa before departing, Svana asks if she should go too, but Tiramisa states she'll need her for what's to come- Svana is happy to spend just a bit more time with her Lady- and Tiramisa directs her to be behind her. Janley agrees, and walks up to the gates of the throne room. Knowing they no longer served a purpose, she tore the gates violently from their hinges, revealing a large Dead army, as well as Malibu the tainted and Zeryx the wicked, the former of which was joyed to make a coat from Tiramisa's pelt, an unimpressed Tiramisa in one more violent jade storm killed them both, and all the oncomers- save one dread pig. She told the dread pig that Naxon could have the throne, she had other things to attend to. The pig agrred and was pleased that he would get to tell Naxon the good news, before letting himself out. Tiramisa turns to Svana, telling her that now was the time to go. Svana however, freezes mid dash, trapped. She yells to Tiramisa to look behind herself- but it's too late, Esperia has already applied her paralysis spell, leaving Tiramisa blindsided, Esperia coyly walks to be infront of Esperia, and offers to let both of them go if Tiramisa let's her have a drink from her blood, knowing how potent it was. Svana urged Tiramisa not to, but Tiramisa knew there was no other way- she allowed it, stating not to betray her, and Tiramisa knew where she was going if Esperia killed her. Esperia stated that such was exactly the reason she could be trusted. After a large drink, Esperia realizes she might have gone a little far, and tells Svana to concentrate on her friends lack of health and bring it back,and to believe that she could- unwanting to see her good friend die, Svana did as requested, and was surprised when it worked. Esperia ordered her to go- ad waited for Tiramisa to wake up. Tiramisa seemed relived Esperia had kept her end of the bargain, and Esperia simply said that she was looking forward to it- at the time Tiramisa couldn't make any sense of this- until later she realized Tiramisa's plan was one Esperia would happily endorse, more feed- more power... this clearly disgusts Tiramisa. Tiramisa feigns a lack of hope, and states that maybe going along with Esperia's plan might be better for the country. Kara, Svoli, Pep and Nola all refute the idea. When asked what then, do they intend to do, Pep says they'd persevere, upon hearing this, a smile washes over Tiramisa's face, she could see the same spark in Pep she saw in the royalty she sent off- and admitted that she was testing them. She informs Pep that she is his grandmother, and tells him of his powers, and given Svoli's, she can guess that while Pep has a Devil-gene, Svoli has the opposite... an angel gene. Tiramisa also states curiosity about Xepp, alike usual Pep doesn't know muhc, to which Tiramisa replies he knew he wouldn't, but HE does- she then forces Xepp to the host position, which shocks Nola and Kara and especially Svoli. Tiramisa interrogates the Xepp character, but he puts her fears of dissent at ease- she then also puts together that due to his unique birth, pep would also have an angel gene- for some reason... this excites her. Xepp however, is adamant that not only would bringing both to the surface basically destroy Pep's mental faculaties, but it would also if should succed, give birth to a cherubim- if this happens, pep would be erased by the very fabric of the universe itself. Tiramisa nods, clearly sure that a devil gene would be enough. She leaves them to reflect on all of that, and they return to Splodes to talk it over with him. Splode slips up and congratulates them on disestablishing the Helgate, a factoid he shouldn't know. He plays shy on the matter- but Svoli is growing suspicious. Pep states the final part of his plan is to go to the sty, rig it with charges, defeat naxon, and set them off. Splode happily lends him some extra firepower on top of the explosives he never used for the Helgate. Pep, Svoli and Nola go outside to see the streets full of graffiti in the image of the Perseverance union, and as they make their final walk up to the London Tower, where Naxon has situated himself- Pep is given the recusants Galives, Svoli stating he really should have always had them- and now she really didn't need them anymore. Some Dread Imps appear to try and confiscate the weapons, but pep dispatches of them easily with his new toy. Meanwhile- Naxon, Saxxis, Esperia and a Baron Jekhal "Splode" are present at a meeting on the 311th floor. They discuss the matter of the media tower bombing, the caverns being closed off, before Naxon tires and exclaims what all the racket is, Esperia seemingly annoyed informs him the entire city is seiging his tower, he gives Esperia the order to deal with them in whatever way she lies- she is far less bored about the sound of that, and goes to quell her thirst immediately. Saxxis leaves too to ready the troops, but in reality- he's just gonna go out to the balcony and await the inevitable arrival of the union. Jehkal reurns to his bomb shop. The Union makes headway on ascending the London Tower while the civilians below guard the gates so as to avoid their champions from being flanked. Eventually they make it to the Lift, and take it straight up to the 300th floor, above the smog generated by the Naxonite Archonite Corporation. Here Pep finds Saxxis, but this time as an ally, Saxxis gives Pep a new toy: The Impetus- and after giving him space to try it out, reveals some secrets, such as that naxon is the Lord of the Black Liches, and that there is a way to take him out for long-enough to be considered for good, and that's to shatter the phylactery which stores his soul. A Lich's immortality is a lot harder to repair if they're phylactery has been shattered. He then jumps from the London Tower, saying his life would be over for good if they kill naxon, and that's what he wants now. They teleport up to the 314th Floor, the top floor, a roof overlooking all of britain. Here naxon awaits them- but before he fights them, he reveals his true self, the Lord of the Black Liches is revealed in whole- and then after an intense battle, finally defeated. But the tale is far from over, as Naxon acknowledges his demise, he begins cackling, telling them that if they thought they'd slain the head of the best, well- they'd merely removed one of its hands, Naxon had been Esperia's right hand all along- a figurehead to make the Union strong, and she walks up from behind them. Claiming responsibility for most of the evil the Union had witnessed- she then mercifully snaps her fingers and sends naxon off to Heldath to recover. Pep, Svoli and Nola ready themselves for the fight of their lives, but they are clearly outmatched, Esperia uses her potent telekinesis to drop Svoli and Nola off the tower, Pep now angry, tries to deal a blow to her- but it appears she'd only been getting hit to lead them into a false sense of hope- Pep asks if she's so powerful, then why has she continually failed to kill him- Esperia laughs, and detonates pep's charges for him, leaving only a small film of rubble for Pep to stand on- she flies down to the floating platform and kicks him off, he grabs on by his paws- Esperia tells him to beg for his life, Pep refuses, so Esperia looses the platform from her telekinetic hold, letting pep fall. Events of Act 5 Kara meanwhile, has slashed the Angular-eyed Sight in half, and dispersed it- landing nearby, however she sees pep falling and leaps to catch him, and softens his fall, however the falling London tower crashes into her, sending her hurtling into the ground in a violent crash. Pep recovers from his fall, to see Kara fading... kara admits her regrets that she never felt like she'd caught up to him- like he was always one step ahead, and now that she'd failed herself by devoting her life to trying to live in the shadow of others. Pep tells her that he's always seen her as far cooler than he is, and that even if that weren't the case, she literally caught up to him in the air and saved his life. She thanks him for putting her anxious soul at ease, she entrusts onto Pep her brothers, her's- and now his sword: the Etheral Blade- before she at last breathes her last. Esperia arrives, and taunts Pep for the death of his family- Pep is emotionally unsure of what to think, for the first time he's felt an emotion no one thought him possible of: Hate. Nola jumps out from behind the rubble and fires some shotgun rounds inot Esperia, that just boune off- in retaliation- Esperia slashes her nasty shaply-nailed hand through Nola's midsection- killing her instantly, this largely unsettles Pep. He tells Esperia that he always thought there was some good in everyone, but that he's beginning to see he may have been wrong. He swallows hard and readies himself for the final fight with his nemesis. Esperia is still holding back, but her demonstrations of power are utterly horrifying, Pep struggles to keep up, but through it all, falling stars, swarms of blue fire and all manner of attacks, he holds on- he's not going to break it- he won't break his promise. Esperia starts to get annoyed, and eventually enters his mind- where she encounters Xepp for herself the first time. She is able to work out a way to break Pep, at last victory is in reach- however, Pep's rage has been unleashed and he now has the devil gene at his command without Xepp, this works for Esperia though- and she engages him. However Pep is much too strong and for the first time- Esperia is legimitely defeated. Pep however, knows it won't be long before she is back, Esperia continues to taunt Pep to her dying word, before Svoli appears and shoots Esperia a multitude of times, Svoli had survived the fall, and Nola had come back on her final ninth life. Pep finds out now that cat's actually do have nine lives. They decide to get back to the heartwood, as the city was now a massacre. They are greeted however, by an ominous foreboding anti-light field which obscures sight while entered- trapped now into where the light wasn't omitted, they returned through drained bodies to Splode's, where a reborn Esperia awaited them- along with a puddle of blood belonging to Splode. Esperia had also clear most of the clutter out of the place, it now had naught but a jukebox and a couple small fixtures. Pep is alarmed that Esperia is back already, and Svoli makes ready for the final stand, but she is grabbed by Svoli, pep goes to assist, but Esperia paralyzes both him and Nola. Esperia gives Pep the Final Choice, break his promise so that he can suffer for the health and well being of all he cherishes, or keep his promise at the expense of his mothers life, and all else who follow him. Esperia notioned that either path he took would break him. Svoli insisted he fight on and keep his promise, Nola said she would have no idea which to do in his position, and lets him choose. Pep chooses to Sacrifice Svoli, and like that, Esperia bites down on Svoli's neck, drinking until Svoli is a greyed body, Esperia carelessly drop the corpse of their mother on the ground with a guesome thud. Pep and Nola are mortified. They turn away and kneel down... heartbroken. Esperia starts to make a comment, but loses her focus- something is happening for her, she is remembering something. We see an older male repeating what Esperia was about to paraphrase, with a young Esper Frost sitting terrified and heartbroken on the floor while the father storms out. her mother, Tsara Frost- consoles her to never become like her bastard of a father- her memory returns to the present- she falls to her knees. Despite it all, Pep asks her sincerely what's wrong, she is taken aback- and just stands up, and asks pep not to make any more stupid promises while exiting. Nola asks what that was all about- but pep doesn't really know, what he does know though- is she's won- she'd broken him- he asks Xepp to takeover, keep Nola safe and resolve whatever he can of this mess, Xepp agrees, and takes over. Nola has seen Xepp thrice by now, and she just says hello, Xepp states that he's going to see what he can do to remedy this and exits. Meanwhile, Esperia is perched on a cliff, lost. She had gone to such great length to acquire his soul and gain the power she sought- but she could not bring herself to do it, of course that would break Pep, it could break anyone- it broke her. A purple-haired girl in a blue dress enters, continuing the story, eventually Esperia works out that her childhood friend who took her in and cared for her after her mother had died was actually her mother who had returned to help Esperia through the tough time as a Guardian Angel of Galvana. Esperia knew now she wanted to make mends, but was worried it was all a bit late. Tiramisa came up behind her, in the same way it happened inversedly so long ago- and tells Esperia that if there's anything about her that's special, it's her determination- and that if he cares enough about it, she could make some kind of amends. Esperia is touched by the unexpected support from who she once considered an enemy, but decides to think more on it. Meanwhile, Nola is feeling awful, and decides to try and find some water or food. She encounters Tsara, who helps her find her Witch Hunter ability to see through the anti-light. Tsara informs her that Esperia is unlikely to do anything more, and now seeking an escape, decides to go back to her house. On the way however, she sees Esperia pouting, deep in thought. She'd worked out what happened. For the first time Esperia and Nola talk heart to heart, and Nola informs Esperia that Xepp has taken over. Esperia is highly concerned, as if Pep doesn't stand up, his angel and devil gene will vy for dominance over the body- which may result in a Cherubim. Nola asks if that happens and pep were to die, where would he go- Esperia grimly replies he'd be going nowhere, and that Cherubims are not supposed to exist, and reality would erase all three of his psyches without fail. The two agree that they can't let this happen, and Esperia devises a plan to enter Pep's mind again and get him to stop moping, Nola agrees to fetch Pep while Esperia prepares the spell. Nola finds Xepp on the rooftop gardens of an apartment complex, overlooking Big Ben- Nola pleads Xepp to come back to Splodes, but Xepp has business, and thats to bury the ugly past into the ground, by razing any signs of what happened. Nola is NOT fond of this idea, and says that she can't let it happen, and she wants to fight Xepp. Xepp states that it wouldn't be a fair fight, and he'd not wont to kill her, as pep would find that highly upsetting, but Nola at last discovers that she's had her own set of powers all along, and ascends- growing a pair of elegant monarch butterfly wings and her eyes glowing yellow, energy crackling around her. Xepp agrees to fight her now, and wagers that he'll spare britain if she defats him- however, Xepp emerges victorious, and tells Nola to retreat to Splodes and that he'll meet her there soon. Nola rushes back and tells Esperia to put a barrier around the shop to protect them from the inevitable explosion- Esperia agrees and before long Xepp walks in, Nola tells him to get on the red circle while positioning herself on the yellow. Xepp looks uneased by the presence of the Frostqueen, and insists that Nola is being foolish, he obeys anyway, due to Pep commanding him to. Finally, Nola pulls out her weapon, the Black Death, and aims it toward herself.... Xepp starts freaking out, and so does Pep from within, but Nola knows this is the only way he'll be rendered unconscious- and so with a smile on her face, she plunged the Black Death into her royal heart- spading the queen. Xepp is freaking out, but Pep has figured out Nola's plan and tells Xepp to let it happen, finally Xepp surrenders to sleep and falls unconscious. Esperia both amused and shocked, does her part, and calls upon Seradath's aid to send both her and the Witch Hunter inside of Pep's mind, Seradath agrees after she informs him she'll have a big story for when she gets home. Finally they enter Pep's mind as the world begins to shake, London, England and all of britain is engulfed in a fearsome explosion. Events of Act 6 Nola and Esperia awake in Pep's much less tranquil-than-before mind. Before long they find Pep, who seems to be still very broken. Eventually, he offers Esperia his soul, she refuses, saying 'you keep it'. Pep's whikmsy returns, stating he's glad that gambit paid off, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. He shows pride in both Nola and Esperia for their growth, and states that he is ready to leave now. Esperia informs him it may not be that simple, as his mind seems to be less tranquil since she last saw it, Pep whimiscally orders Xepp to let him go, but Xepp is having none of it, and tells Pep that he'll have to earn his body back. Pep and Xepp, the Anti and the Fool- face off over three immense battles, but Pep comes out victorious- Proud, Xepp allows pep his body back, and lets him say final goodbyes to the ghosts of his family before he leaves, he gives Nola a final fistbump after confessing his lover for her, she fades away with a smile. He wakes up in the ruins of the bomb shop, Esperia awaits him, stating that she didn't intend to interfere with his life any further. Pep told Esperia not to change just for the sake of his memory, and to be whatever she must- for if she can not be who she is- is she any more free than he? Esperia is humbled by Pep's askance, and decides to honor it. She teleports out, leaving him his empire of dirt and rubble. He heads east, past the shattered big ben, slowly taking off all his heavy equipment, before meeting Kara, who had come down as a Guardian Angel to assist him in finding new life- eventually they find a boat, Pep hotwires it, and ends up upon the Sydney harbor of Australia, with kara's purpose served, she returns to Galvana, with Pep left to explore a brand new world. The game then ends, with credits. Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Shooter Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2018